


It is what it is

by SweetieFiend



Series: Longshot [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Sex Worker AU, trigger warning-abuse, trigger warning-slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an aesthetic post by shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner to go along with an aesthetic post:</p><p>"Suzy works as a stripper because she couldn’t make money doing what she loved and she dropped out of school so people are reluctant to hire her. The pay as a stripper is okay but she is still struggling, so she becomes a prostitute. Dan frequents the club Suzy works at and soon finds out about her side job. He becomes a frequent customer and pays her well so she doesn’t have to have sex with men that won’t treat her right. He cares about her, and falls in love with her, and she loves him too but is afraid that if she dates him he might want her to give up her work, which is all she knows now. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is what it is

Dan won’t forget the first time he saw her.

She just showed up one day. He was at his favorite strip club with some friends when she walked by. Her long dark hair and all black attire are what got his attention. She walked with such confidence and had a glance that could kill people. He hadn’t seen her before tonight, but it was a big place, you’re bound to miss someone, but she seemed hard to miss.

The next few times Dan went to the strip club, he saw her there. She was always hanging around different men who after a short conversation they would leave. Whoever she left with was back within the hour.

“Y’know she’s prostitute, right?” Dan’s friend said one night.

“Huh?” Dan said.

“That girl over there. The one you’ve been drooling over every time we’ve been here?”

Dan looked back at her. She was sitting at a nearby table sipping on a drink. She glance at his direction and Dan had to look away. There was something about her eyes that set Dan off. He shifted around in his seat to calm himself down.

“Hang on.” His friend got up and walked over to her.

“No!” Dan tried to stop him, but it was too late. Moments later she was walking up to him, his friend left the two of them alone.

“Hi there,” she said. Her voice was actually a lot friendlier than her appearance.

“Hi…” Dan’s heart was pounding. He didn’t know what to do in the presence of this woman he had been admiring. When she was this close, he could smell her and really take in her physical beauty. He could see the green in her eyes and all the curves of her body, complimented by her short, tight clothing.

“So, your friend over there says that you have a crush on me,” she said as she sat across from him.

“D-Did he?” Dan looked down. He was going to murder his friend.

“Yep. I should be so lucky to have such an attractive man like me so much.” Dan blushed at her compliment and looked up at her. She was smirking at him and twirled some of her hair in her finger.

“I’m not that attractive.” Dan knew that wasn’t true, but he was uncomfortable in his own skin. He was okay, but ‘attractive’ is something that never came to mind.

“I can take you upstairs and make you feel as attractive as you are,” she said bluntly.

~~

When the door shut, she had Dan against the wall. Attacking his lips and running her nails down his back. Dan kissed back and rolled his hips into hers trying to create friction. She pulled away and smirked at him. He noticed that her lipstick was a smeared mess, he would have to look in a mirror. She pulled him towards her bed and threw him down on it, crawling over top of him. He pulled his shirt off and placed his hands on her hips as she grinded against his crotch.

“You’re already so hard,” she teased

“Well I have this drop dead gorgeous woman on me.” Dan moaned as he let her unbutton his jeans.

“Mortemer,” she said.

“What?” Dan asked.

“Call me Mortemer,” she repeated as she grabbed Dan’s hardening cock and gently began to stroke. Dan threw his head back and moaned as she worked him up. She swirled her tongue around the head and gently wrapped her lips around him and slowly took him into her mouth. Dan pulled his own hair to help ground himself as Mortemer gave him the best blow job he’s had in years. His cock  twitched as he was approaching climax when she pulled off of him, gently keeping a steady stroke.

“Condoms are in the drawer.” She pointed to the nightstand as Dan reached over and grabbed one. She was about to put it on when he stopped her.

“Lemme take care of you first,” he said. She shook her head.

“N-no. It’s okay.”

Dan noticed that she seemed a little surprised that he offered that to her. She rolled on the condom, lined herself up and gently sank onto him. Dan held onto her hips as she rode him. Dan was focused on how her body moved against him. Her hair was a mess and she was panting as she was in total control of the situation. Dan couldn’t get over how beautiful Mortemer was. Even with messed up hair and makeup, she was dripping with confidence. It was intimidating, and Dan loved it.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Dan moaned as he began to meet her thrusts with his own. He felt Mortemer clench around him and her hips steadied. He thrusted harder into her to help ride out her orgasm as he came along with her. She climbed off him and sat on the edge of the bed as Dan disposed of the condom. He rolled onto his side and waited for her to turn around. There was an awkwardness in the air and they both felt it.

“I uh…how much do I owe you?” he asked. He hated saying that sentence and he wanted to kick himself for it. Mortemer ran her fingers through her hair and thought for a moment.

“Fifty.” She sat up and began to get dressed.

“C-Can we cuddle?” He didn’t know what he was saying.

“Are you serious? You don’t have anywhere else to be? Like a girlfriend maybe.” There was some malice in her voice.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, and is that hard to think that I genuinely want to cuddle with you after this?” Dan leaned against the headboard as she turned around.

“It is. It’s normally just a quick fuck and go about our own business.” She sat back down on the bed.

“Well, I genuinely want to cuddle with you becuase I see you more than a ‘quick fuck’.” Dan used air quotes. Mortemer started at him for a moment and laughed.

“You’re so weird,” she said as she laid next to him.

“Well, if we’re gonna cuddle, let’s cuddle. Won’t even charge you,” she joked as Dan smiled back with her and wrapped his arms around her.

~~

Dan came to see Mortemer as much as he could. He went to see her almost every day. He worked extra shifts at his job and saved his tips to pay her. She seemed happy whenever Dan was around and that made him feel good. Sometimes after they had sex, when she would let him cuddle with her, they would talk, mostly about him. It was nice, having someone to listen. He told Mortemer about his love for music and how he wanted to become a singer. She always listened and never interrupted. It almost became a routine. He would come to see her, they would talk, they would fuck, and depending on the day, they’d cuddle.

“It’s because you pay her,” his room mate said as Dan was getting ready to leave.

“Shut up,” Dan said.

“You can’t be that stupid,” his room mate stood in front of Dan.

“The only reason she is so happy around you is because you pay her so much. She doesn’t like you, she likes your money. She’s a whore remember?” Dan took his roommate by the shirt and threw him against the wall. He was shaking as he glared at him.

“Don’t call her that. Ever,” he threatened as his roommate pushed him away.

“Won’t change my mind about her. If you wanna waste your money, I won’t stop you.” Dan grabbed his keys and stormed out of the apartment.

As he made his way to the strip club, he saw a flower stand nearby. Would Mortemer like flowers? He decided to buy her a red rose. When he reached the strip club he saw Mortemer standing in front of it talking to an intimidating looking man. It looked like he was yelling at her and he was pointing his finger at her and then at the strip club. She made a pleading gesture and that was when the man grabbed her by the shoulders and screamed at her and shook her.

“Hey!” Dan ran towards the two of them and pushed the man away from her.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” the man asked as he grabbed Dan’s shirt and punched him in the face.

“Stop!” Mortemer yelled as she stood between them.

“Get your client under control,” he said

“I will. I’ll take care of it,” she promised.

“You better,” he said as he walked away. She knelt down and examined Dan. His lip was bleeding and his blazer was ruined from the puddle he fell into.

“What were you thinking?” she asked as she helped him up. She was shaking and her eyes were red and puffy.

“Did he make you cry?” he asked as he looked down the path he had taken. Dan wanted to follow him, find him and…he wasn’t sure what after that.

“Who cares if he made me cry? You shouldn’t have done that! He could have hurt you a whole lot more than he did,” she looked up at Dan who had a blank expression on his face.

“I don’t care how badly he could have hurt me. He isn’t allowed to put his hands on you like that, or talk to you that way,” he said.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.” She held onto his head and began to lead him away.

Dan sat on the edge of her bed as she grabbed a warm wash cloth and her first aid kit. She gently cleaned the dried blood from his mouth with the washcloth. Dan took off his blazer so she could clean the scrapes on his arms from when he fell.

“Shit!” Dan exclaimed when she touched his arm.

“What is it?” she gasped, letting go of his arm

“I got you a flower and I dropped it outside.” Dan stood up and began to leave.

“Wait a minute.” She stopped him.

They stood in front of each other and just looked at each other. Dan’s heart pounded as he got a good look at her face. It happened every time they were this close. She was so beautiful, but there was a hint of sadness behind her eyes, confusion, and something else Dan couldn’t figure out.

“Why did you come tonight?” she asked.

“I wanted to see you.” Dan saw her blush. She actually blushed! It made her look so cute, Dan just wanted to hug her.

“I think I love you,” he said. Her eyes widened and Dan began to panic. She shook her head and walked towards the window.

“You can’t…” she said.

“Why?” Dan walked behind her and gently ran his fingertips down her arms and pulled her into an embrace.

“I can’t stop thinking about you. You are so beautiful and all I want to do is take care of you…” Dan gently kissed the top of her head and she turned towards him.

“You don’t even know my real name,” she said.

“What is it then?” Dan asked. She walked towards the bed and sat down, Dan followed.

“Do you not trust me?” he asked.

“I want to but…there is so much wrong that,I don’t think you’d want to stay if I told you.” Her voice was shaking and her eyes became glassy. Dan placed his hand over hers and lifted her head up by her chin so they made eye contact with his other hand.

“Try me,” he dared. He gently ran his hand through her hair and waited patiently for her to respond. He didn’t want to force her, but he wanted her to trust him. She steadied her breathing and held onto Dan’s other hand. The only other sound was the distant thunder and rain on the window.

“Suzy…” she said. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

“My name is Suzy. I use to go to school to be a taxidermist, but I couldn’t afford it anymore. I had to drop out and that’s when I started doing what I do now.” She laughed as she tucked some hair behind her ear.

“That was five years ago…I just have enough to pay my bills. I want to go back to school, but I can’t. Being an attractive woman always available for sex is all I’m good for anymore.” Some tears fell down her face, but Dan was there to catch them. He wiped them away and gently pulled her close to his chest and stroked her back and she cried. As she calmed down she pulled away from his chest and wiped her eyes.

“I got makeup on your shirt,” she said with a weak smile, but Dan shook his head.

“It’s just a tshirt, who cares.” Dan stroked her face with the back of his hand.

“Do you feel better, Suzy?” he asked. He loved saying her name. He didn’t realize how much he loved that name until he heard her say it.

“I do actually,” she said.

“That’s good, and guess what?” Dan asked. Suzy looked up at him.

“After all of that, I’m still here. I didn’t leave, and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon,” he said.

“You are…you’re right.” Suzy smiled.

“I love you, Suzy. Do you love me?” he asked. Suzy reached and ran her fingers through Dan’s hair.

“I do love you, Dan,” she confessed.

“Kiss me,” he said.

The kiss was fast and articulate. They were each taking the time to enjoy every aspect of their kiss. It hadn’t been like their first kiss, or the many after that. This was something new, but familiar. There was a new sense of comfort as Dan and Suzy studied each other. Suzy’s tongue swiped at Dan’s bottom lip as he opened and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Dan laid her down and climbed on top of her as he rolled his hips against hers. Her fingers intertwined in his hair and he ran his hands up her skirt. He got a decent hold of the top of her skirt and pulled down and throwing it aside. His mouth was at her neck as he lightly bit down, trying to leave a mark. He did the same to her collar bone.

Suzy moaned as she tried to hold Dan as close to her body as possible. As he moved down her body, he slid up her shirt and helped her sit up as they pulled it off completely. Dan unhooked her bra as Suzy pulled off Dan’s shirt. She kissed and licked his chest as she unbuttoned his jeans, but he slid onto the floor before she could get them off. Dan pulled her panties off as he slid down and was not anticipating the noise that Suzy made when he swiped his tongue across her entrance. She arched her back and pulled on his hair as she practically screamed at the sensation.

Dan’s cock hardened and felt uncomfortable against his jeans. But that could wait, he wanted to make Suzy feel good. He busied his tongue at her entrance and clit and he could feel her muscles tighten as he gently slid his index finger inside her.

“Fuck, Dan,” Suzy moaned as he added a second as his tongue focused on her clit.

He felt like he was getting drunk being surrounded by Suzy. Taking in her scent, her taste and smell was making his cock painfully hard. He used his free hand to palm himself to have a little release while he focused on her.

“Dan, please, I need you,” Suzy pleaded. He sat up and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. As he crawled back onto the bed, Suzy had already opened a condom for him and stroked him a few times before she slipped it on. Dan hovered over Suzy and lined himself up and eased his way inside of her. When he was all the way in, he slowly began to thrust and Suzy wrapped her legs around his waist.

It wasn’t like the other times they had sex. Like when they kissed, it was new, but familiar. Dan nipped at her neck and whispered obscenities in her ear as he thrusted into her. Suzy’s moans sounded more genuine than before as she began to match his thrusts with her own. He sat up and held onto her hips as he quicked his pace.

“Oh fuck! Dan! Ahh!!” Suzy clutched into the sheets as she let Dan fuck her. Her heart was racing and Dan’s groans were getting to her. She loved the way his face contorted in pleasure and pulled on his own hair.

“Fuck, Suzy!” Dan’s thrusts were becoming irregular and her muscles tightened around him.

“Oh my god! Dan! Keep going! Please! Ahh!” Suzy squirted as Dan deepened his thrusts

“Oh fuck! Oh my god! Oh my god! I’m coming! Suzy!” Dan’s hips stilled as he came. His body shook as Suzy pulled him down close to her. Suzy’s muscles relaxed after a minute and they stayed that way as they both came down from their high. Dan lifted his head to meet Suzy’s gaze and kissed her. They were both a little sweaty and their hair a mess. Dan pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He laid next to Suzy and pulled her close. Stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

“I love you, Suzy. So much,” he said.

“I love you too, Dan.” She kissed him back. He sat up a bit and looked down at her.

“I’m going to help you, Suzy. I promise.”

“How?” She asked. Dan thought about it for a moment and smirked.

“Let’s run away together,” he said which made Suzy laugh.

“Come on, be serious,” she said.

“I am. Let’s run away and find somewhere new. We can build a whole new life! You can go back to school and become the best taxidermist in America!” Dan sat up and smiled.

“And what after that?” Suzy asked. The idea of getting out of this situation was nice. Being more than just a body, and actually finish school, and the thought of Dan being with her was just too much, she really believed it could happen.

“Well after that we just live! Doing what we both love with the person we love!” Dan exclaimed as he kissed her hand.

“Let’s go now!”

“Right now?” Suzy asked. Dan shot up from the bed and grabbed his clothes.

“Yes! Let’s go to the train station in an hour and take the first train we can! We’ll take it to the last stop and go from there!”

“Oh my god, you’re serious!” Suzy laughed. Dan kissed Suzy deeply and smiled.

“I’m serious about you and about us.” He smiled. He finished getting dressed.

“Meet me at the train station in an hour?”

“Okay.” Suzy nodded. Dan grinned as he kissed her one more time before leaving the room.

~~

Suzy sat on the bench at the train station and waited. The rain was coming down hard. It was nearly midnight. She didn’t have much with her since she didn’t have that many belongings anymore. As she waited for Dan, her mind wandered to what their life would be like. She could go back to school and actually become a taxidermist like she always wanted. Maybe even get a house, Dan could live with her. The idea of living in a home with Dan stayed in her mind. She thought of her dream home and coming home to see Dan’s smiling face every day. Her heart skipped a beat.

She looked down at her watch, it was half past midnight. Dan said meet him here in an hour right? Where was he? She looked around and aside from the train station employee and an elderly couple.

“Don’t panic…” she told herself. Dan would be here. He promised her he would. The rain stopped and another train was pulling into the station. The conductor came out and looked at her.

“This your train honey?” she asked. Suzy didn’t know what to say, she looked around, where was Dan?

“I uh…”

“Suzy!” Suzy turned her head to see Dan run up to her with a bag slung over his shoulder and a blue bass on his back. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand and he held it out to her.

“Because I dropped the rose from earlier…” he said.

“Oh Dan…” She took the bouquet from him and he knelt down.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“This is the other reason I took so long.” Dan grabbed Suzy’s left hand and went into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring.

“Dan…” Suzy’s heart pounded as Dan was gaining nerve to ask her.

“I don’t have much to offer now…” he started.

“Yes,” she interrupted.

“W-what?” Dan asked. Suzy leaned down and kissed him.

“I said yes,” she said. Tears ran down his face as he put the ring on her finger. He stood up and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

“Alright! If this is your train let’s go!’

Dan and Suzy walked hand in hand onto the train, excited for the future together


End file.
